thomas_new_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
A Passenger Bus Once Again
"I'd rather be a passenger bus than a vegetable bus anyday!" - Bulgy ' A Passenger Bus Once Again '''is the fourth episode of the first season. Plot Bulgy is a green Vegetable Bus who works for Farmer Trotter. He had so many incidents carrying passengers that he's now a vegetable bus. But he doesn't like it very much. "Stupid vegetables... Hmph. Stupid leaves. Stupid dirt." he grumbled. His driver, despite not complaining, didn't like it either. Bulgy longed for the old days. One day, Bulgy was dropping off some vegetables at Ffarquhar Station. Emily was there with her coaches. "Oh, how I wish I could be a passenger bus again! At least passengers don't rot and smell like dirt!" huffed Bulgy. "Bulgy, you're helping Farmer Trotter a lot. You should be proud that you're being Really Useful!" replied Emily. "Farmer Trotter should just get a lorry. At least that'd work." "Farmer Trotter probably just doesn't have a big enough budget, that's all." "Pah!" snorted Bulgy and he drove away. Diesel was shunting some trucks nearby and couldn't help overhearing the conversation. "Hmm..." Diesel giggled and oiled away. Later, Diesel met Bulgy at Tidmouth. Bulgy was dropping off some fruit for the market. Diesel looked over and honked his horn. "What do you want?" grumbled Bulgy, but then noticed it was Diesel; he had heard about him from Emily. They were originally friends until Bulgy found out what he did. "I just wanted to tell you that Emily said that you're not a very good passenger bus. You always break down or something. It's a shame that somebody would say such things about you..." said Diesel in his oily voice. Bulgy raised an eyebrow. "How do I know you're not lying...?" Diesel gulped. "Um, well..." Just then, Emily puffed in with her coaches. Diesel was furious and scowled. "Bah!" and he oiled away. "What did Diesel do now?" asked Emily. "Well... eh, nothing too important." "Good. I don't want him putting words in your mouth." and Emily steamed away. Bulgy drove along the road towards the city to drop off some produce when he heard a familiar horn. "Bertie!" he gasped and he raced over to the bus stop. "Bulgy, I need you to take my passengers! The next bus won't be here for a while." said Bertie. Bulgy was pleased, and so was the passengers. "I get to take passengers!" he cheered. Bulgy's driver removed the vegetables and Bulgy was on his way. The passengers enjoyed Bulgy reached Ffarquhar in record time, much faster than Bertie could. The Fat Controller was pleased when he heard the news. As a reward, he let Bulgy carry passengers again, while ordering a new lorry to take the vegetables. "I'm not sure if I should do this or not." he sighed to Bulgy. "Don't worry, sir," Bulgy promised , "I will work hard.".Bulgy was painted bright red and the stands for veggies were taken off. Bulgy was as good as his word. He carried the passengers nicely. They always said, "Thank you! We're sorry we doubted you!" The next day, Bulgy met Emily again at Maron picking up more passengers. "Guess what, Emily? I'm a passenger bus again!" "Well, that's good! But what about the vegetables?" Emily asked. "A new lorry's taking over that job. Ha, I told you!" Emily smiled. "Well... I suppose a lorry makes more sense then a bus, doesn't it?" "Yep. I'd rather be a passenger bus than a vegetable bus any day!" Bulgy chuckled and drove away. Characters *Emily *Diesel *Bertie *Bulgy *Farmer Trotter *Sir Topham Hatt *Gordon ''(cameo) *James (cameo) *Oliver (cameo) *Stepney (cameo) *Trevor (cameo) Locations *Bulgy's Bridge *Knapford Sheds *The Viaduct Trivia *A reference to Bulgy Rides Again is used. *This episode was made to explain why Bulgy was red in Season 12. *The new lorry was going to be a new character named Michael, but he wasn't introduced until the sixth season. His job is different too. Instead of a new character, it's just a generic lorry. Gallery APassengerBusOnceAgain1.png APassengerBusOnceAgain2.jpg APassengerBusOnceAgain3.jpg APassengerBusOnceAgain4.png APassengerBusOnceAgain5.png APassengerBusOnceAgain6.png APassengerBusOnceAgain7.png APassengerBusOnceAgain9.png APassengerBusOnceAgain11.png Category:Season 1 Category:DonaldDouglasandToby6's Episodes Category:Episodes with Pics (in progress)